


paladins and lions

by BajillionKittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BajillionKittens/pseuds/BajillionKittens
Summary: A collection of Calvin and Hobbes styled illustrations completed for Platonic V:LD Week 2017.  (7 illustrations)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I vowed to do more traditional media work this year. And in the spirit of Watterson, I wanted to do watercolors. But my watercolors were in another state. And I was too broke to buy more. And my scanner would have butchered them anyway... Ergo: crayons. (Which still got butchered by the scanner.)

  


  
**Day 1:** “Sunlight/Moonlight”  
[ [Find it on Tumblr!](http://bajillionkittens.tumblr.com/post/157733252277/day-1-sunlightmoonlight-curling-up-with-a-big) ]

  
**Day 2:** “Quiet/Chaos”  
[ [Find it on Tumblr!](http://bajillionkittens.tumblr.com/post/157779158264/day-2-quietchaos-on-their-way-to-disturb-one) ]

  
**Day 3:** “Lions/Bonding”  
[ [Find it on Tumblr!](http://bajillionkittens.tumblr.com/post/157821387625/day-3-lionsbonding-hugs-for-the-birthday-boy) ]

  
**Day 4:** “Enemies/Family”  
[ [Find it on Tumblr!](http://bajillionkittens.tumblr.com/post/157862055138/day-4-enemiesfamily-thats-cheating-pidge) ]

  
**Day 5:** “Got your back./Don’t let go.”  
[ [Find it on Tumblr!](http://bajillionkittens.tumblr.com/post/157903388654/day-5-got-your-backdont-let-go-nyoom) ]

  
**Day 6:** “Injury/Healing”  
[ [Find it on Tumblr!](http://bajillionkittens.tumblr.com/post/158045537367/day-6-injuryhealing-late) ] 

**  
****Day 7:** “Free Day/AU”  
[ [Find it on Tumblr!](http://bajillionkittens.tumblr.com/post/158067730242/day-7-free-dayau-late-last-but-not-least) ]  



End file.
